Magic Beyond The Stars
by The Haggard Azrael
Summary: Early in the summer after fifth year, Harry discovers he has family other than the Dursleys. Just as he meets his uncle for the first time there is a deatheater attack on Privet Drive and then his whole world is turned upside down. Harry Potter Stargate
1. Prologue The Beginning

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Stargate SG-1 crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or SG1. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and SG1 belong to

MGM TV, Richard Dean Anderson, and all the other peeps involved 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Prologue – The Beginning 

Location – Giza :- Egypt 

Date – 27/7/1997

In an ancient Egyptian crypt there were two voices; one obviously in command and the other was a sniveling minion. Slowly they draw nearer to their goal: the Tomb within. Shortly two men appear at the doorway to this room. One of the explorers is tall, white skinned, with evil red eyes; this man is Lord Voldemort previously known as Tom Riddle, he is the darkest Wizard on the planet. His companion is somewhat shorter, balding, and a silver left hand; This man is Peter Petigrew, but mostly now goes by Wormtail. He betrayed the Potters to their death at the hands of Voldemort, leaving Harry Potter an orphan.

"At last Wormtail, I have found the artifact that will make me immortal!" Crowed The Dark Lord to his minion.

"Congratulations master" said Wormtail

"Crucio" Roared Voldemort. After a minute the unforgivable was lifted "I did not give you leave to speak, worm."

Voldemort strode over to the pedestal on which there was an Egyptian urn resting. As the Dark Lord Lifted the urn the wall behind it slid up to reveal an array of strange weapons. As Wormtail watched, his master opened the urn. 

A few minutes later after the Dark Lord had not moved at all, Wormtail was starting to worry "Master? Are you okay?"

Slowly Lord Voldemort turned around. When he was facing Wormtail, the red eyes flashed white. Then in a reverberating voice he said "Kneel before your God"…… 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Review….. please


	2. Chapter 1 Invasion

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Stargate crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or Stargate SG1. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and SG1 belongs to

MGM TV 

This fic is written in collaboration with Ibozun

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 1 – Invasion

It was the first week of July and Harry was in his room on Privet Drive, with a visitor. Ginny Weasley had joined him there earlier that day to find out what was going on, as Harry had not answered any of the letters sent by herself, Ron, Hermione, or Remus.

After Professor Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy, Harry had gone into a deep depression because his life was going to come down to a battle with Voldemort and only one of them would emerge victorious. When Professor Dumbledore found out about Harry not answering his mail, he sent Ginny to pay Harry a visit after sending him a letter telling him he was free to discuss whatever he needed to with her. Harry could see the underlying suggestion; he should tell her about the prophecy. Just as Harry finished explaining the prophecy to Ginny, which included the fact that the whole war would come down to a battle between him and Voldemort; a battle that only one of them could survive, there was a knock at the front door.

When the pair heard this, they both looked out of Harry's window, and saw a group of four people at the door. Two of the group were known to both Harry and Ginny; Remus Lupin, the third year defense teacher for Harry and Tonks, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and an Auror. This only made up half the group that was on the doorstep though, there was also a blond woman who was about the same height as Tonks and a man who looked strangely like Harry's father James Potter. However the man at the door was obviously not James as he had brown hair that was just as Messy as Harry's own and eyes about the same shade. The pair inside did not have time to ponder this as suddenly there was a shout from downstairs, "Get the Door Boy" Roared Vernon Dursley.

As Harry ran down the stairs with Ginny following him, Harry started to wonder why Remus and Tonks were at Privet Drive so early in the summer and who the two newcomers were, especially the man who looked so much like James Potter. 

When the Pair reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry was feeling quite pleased as Remus and Tonks were some of the few people that Harry felt able to talk to about Sirius as all three of them were going through the same thing. Remus and Sirius were all the other had left from their schooldays after the betrayal of James and Lily by Wormtail, and Tonks was Sirius's Cousin. Remus was now all that was left of the Marauders and Harry's last link to his parents and now Sirius as well.

When Harry opened the door, he asked "Hello Moony, what brings you here?" Remus said "We need to speak with you and Ginny urgently. Is it alright to come in?", "Sure" replied Harry "Come on in, I'm sure we can commandeer the lounge for a bit" he finished with a meaningful glare at Petunia Dursley. "Use it" she hissed "But be gone by the time Vernon's client arrives."

When the group had all taken seats Remus said "Harry, this is Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter. There is a hell of a lot to explain here, and some of it will be unbelievable but it is all 100% true." 

"Ooooookay" said Harry, not really sure what was going on.

"Harry, Daniel is your uncle. He is James's older brother." Said Remus

Harry was stunned, why did nobody tell him, why were there no pictures of him in the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year.

Sensing that Harry was about to explode Daniel said "The reason no one mentioned me is because I never went to Hogwarts. Hardly any of your Fathers friends knew about me."

"How come?" asked Ginny

Taking a deep breath, Daniel replied "I never went to Hogwarts because I cant do magic. I'm a squib."

"Still, how come there were no pictures in the album I got in the first year?" Harry asked

"Well after your grandparents were killed, I was kind of bitter. Around this time I was just about to complete my doctorate in ancient civilizations and I received a letter from James telling me to go into hiding because he found out Voldemort was going to go for the rest of the Potters. So while I was traveling I dropped the surname Potter and just went by my first two names Daniel Jackson." Answered Daniel.

"For you to understand the next bit we first need a little history lesson" said Samantha

"In 1920 there was an archeological dig at Giza in Egypt. A large metallic ring was discovered by the team and moved to america for further study because it was made of an unknown element" said Daniel.

"Seven years ago, Daniel was shown the ring, and started to translate some writings found with the artifact. From these he discovered the name of the device and it's function" continued Sam

"In the text I translated it was referred to as a gateway to the stars, so it was dubbed a 'stargate'" continued Daniel.

"And what does the Stargate do?" asked Remus, who was as interested in the story as Harry and Ginny.

"Sam, if you would…" said Daniel "She can explain the science behind the stargate better than I can" he added to the rest of the group.

"The Stargate creates a stable wormhole between two points in this and a few other galaxies. As you step through the event horizon, you are transported instantly to the other gate" Sam explained.

"Basically the gate works like a giant interstellar telephone, but instead of transmitting sound, it transports people" said Daniel "Now you know what the gate does we can finish the explanation" he finished.

" In the texts Daniel translated there was an address, and when we discovered that the gate was active a team of marines accompanied by Daniel were sent through the gate" said Sam.

"Basically the long and short of it is, we discovered that the people who lived there were oppressed by another race known as the Gou'ald." said Daniel "They, for the most part take the persona of an Egyptian god." Daniel continued

Harry Interrupted "Sounds like Voldemort" he said

"The Gou'ald are parasitic beings. They actually look like snakes, but are capable of entering and controlling human beings" said Sam.

"The gou'ald on the planet we visited had taken the persona of Ra, which is the Egyptian god of the sun. Thanks to Colonel Jack O'Neill, we sort of sent a nuclear warhead into his face." Daniel continued "Instead of going back through the gate to earth, I decided to stay. But a year later things kicked off again." He finished.

"On earth there was an attack on the facility from people who came through the gate its self. At first it was assumed that the attackers came from the first planet we had traveled to, as at the time it was the only known location that the stargate connected to" explained Sam, "Colonel O'Neill was pulled out of retirement, and after sending a message through the gate he and another team of marines were sent through the gate to find out what was going on and to retrieve Daniel" she continued.

"Whilst I was showing Jack and Sam what I had discovered during my time on abydos, my wife and her brother were kidnapped and taken through the stargate" said Daniel.

"What was it you had discovered?" asked Ginny, who was hanging on every word of the story being told.

"Well in a temple not too far from the village where I lived, I had found what turned out to be a massive list of stargate addresses. After seven years we haven't even got a quarter of the way through them all" answered Dr Jackson.

"So basically small teams of the US Military travel around the universe using wormholes, and explore other planets? Sounds like that lame show Dudley used to watch, Wormhole Xtreme or something…." said Harry.

Suddenly there was a short burst of static, and then an authoritative voice said "Hey, the show wasn't that bad." 

"Who's there?" asked Ginny, unsure where the voice had come from.

"That was Jack, on the radio. He's on guard outside along with Teal'c and a couple of order members" said Daniel.

Suddenly over the radio there came a burst of gunfire, and then a shout from the same voice, "Carter, Daniel we got hostiles incoming at 3 o'clock!" before Sam could reply however a strange sizzling sound was heard. "EVERYONE DOWN" yelled Carter, just as the front door to the house disintegrated into fragments of wood. Just seconds after that a blue flash shot through the hall and a heavy thump was heard. 

"Zat fire" said Daniel "Sounds like they got your uncle. Don't worry, one shot only stuns so he's going to be fine." 

Seconds after the flash two men started backing through the non-existent door. "You three get the normal occupants out" one of the newcomers yelled at Daniel, Sam, and Tonks "The rest with us, we need all the fighters we can get" He continued.

As Harry, Ginny and Remus moved over to the Hall, Harry caught a glimpse of the forces congregated outside; he saw a massive crowd of Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. However, instead of casting curses at the house and its occupants, they were firing strange looking weapons at the place.

"Lupin, apperate to order HQ and see if you can bring help." Said the man Harry rightfully guessed was Jack O'Neill. Once Remus had departed Jack continued "You two, with us. Lupin said you were excellent fighters, and right now we need the manpower" he said, "Your shield spells wont stand up to zat fire or a staff blast, so you need to be quick" continued the Colonel.

Harry thought for a moment and grinned "Accio Firebolt" he said. A few seconds later when the broom appeared, Harry asked "Aerial Assault any good?" at this the Colonel grinned "Hell yes" he said "Is there any way of enabling you to weild this as well?" asked the other fighter, holding what was obviously one of the staff weapons.

"A sticking charm should do the trick" said Professor Dumbledore, who had just apperated in with Remus and a few other Order Members. 

Five Minutes later Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Tonks were in the back garden of Privet Drive with 4 fighter brooms as they had been dubbed preparing to take off. "Remember, don't fly in formationand dodge anything that is aimed at you" said Remus. All four were armed with the small handheld weapons that the Colonel had referred to as Zats, as well as the long staff weapons fixed to the brooms.

"Now Remember, use the zat as much as possible. We want to take as many as possible alive; the order needs the intelligence" said Remus.

At this the four fliers kicked off from the ground, and shot around to the front of the house, (Both Harry and Ginny covered by a Disillusionment charm) and joined in the battle. Almost instantly the tide of the battle turned as huge swathes were cut into the massive army of deatheaters. It seemed even though Tonks was clumsy, she was still a crack shot with both her wand and the new weapon.

Suddenly, towards the back of the crowd of Deatheaters, Harry saw the one man apart from Voldemort who had destroyed his childhood; Wormtail. Harry quickly communicated the information to Remus and Daniel, then drew his zat, and fired upon the traitor hitting him square on. Following up behind Harry was Remus, who transfigured the Rat into a pebble, and summoned it in quick succession. As soon as the stone reached Remus, he pocketed it with relish.

After another 10 minutes of raining down zat fire, staff blasts, and various hexes and curses, the deatheaters had lost over half their number to stunners, zat fire and the like. The minion who was in charge called out "Fall Back" and the Deatheaters who were still standing Disapperated.

Once the surviving minions had gone, the fighters came out of the house and from cover slowly and congregated in the middle of the front lawn.

"Any Casualties?" called out Jack, taking charge of the situation.

"We had two sir" said Carter "Harry's aunt and cousin. They were caught by falling masonry. There was no chance they could have survived."

Suddenly there was an enraged screech from inside the house "POTTER" and in the doorway of the semi demolished number four privet drive appeared Vernon Dursley, in an apocalyptic rage. Again he roared "POTTER! YOUR MINE." As he stampeded towards the small crowd on the lawn, Tonks quickly cast a stunning charm at him, but it was shrugged off and he just kept coming. Before the man could reach Harry however, Jack O'Neill pulled a zat gun and fired it at Vernon, causing him to drop like a stone. 

When the rest of the order looked at him, the Colonel said "What? He was gonna hurt Danny boy's nephew. I ain't gonna let that happen."

Before anything else could be said a corona of white light surrounded Harry, Ginny, Harry's new Uncle and his friends, along with Remus and Tonks, plus a few items in the wreckage of number four, and then in a flash they were gone… 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Review….. please

Tell me what you all think

If you can guess who picked up all the peeps who just disappeared you will get greetz in the next chap

IDP

:P


	3. Chapter 2 Revelations and Reasurrances

Authors Note

This is a Harry Potter / Stargate SG1 crossover fic ...... enjoy 

This will serve as the disclaimer for the whole fic

I do not own Harry potter or Stargate SG1. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Stargate SG1 belong to

MGM TV and Richard Dean Anderson 

Stuff in quotes with squiggles ("~stuff~") = thoughts

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 2 – Revelations and Reassurances 

As the order members that fought at Privet Drive apperated back in to Grimmalud place, Molly Weasley noticed they all sported a dejected look, as if something had gone drastically wrong. As soon as the Weasley matriarch saw Professor Dumbledore, she dragged him into the kitchen where Ron and Hermione were eating, and said "Kids, clear out. This is order business". Before they could go however, Professor Dumbledore countered it with "No, stay". When Mrs Weasley started to look stern, he added "They have a right to know what has happened to Harry and Ginny".

Once the whole group was seated around the kitchen table, the older man began. "Once we reached Privet Drive, it was plain a major battle was in progress. Because of the overwhelming numbers everyone, including the children were needed to fight. Harry came up with the idea of an aerial assault to, try and avoid one on one fighting as all deatheaters were using these weapons, in an attempt to avoid triggering wards. As the muggles that were visiting at the time were from the military, they came up with using these as well" said Professor Dumbledore, producing a shrunken staff with a bulbous end, and a smaller device that had a slight serpentine look to it. "This was referred to as a zat by Harry's other visitors. It fires an electrical shot that stuns a target, much like a stunner. When a second shot in quick succession hits the same target it will kill, and a third will disintegrate the target". "Now this" the Professor continued as he returned the weapon to its normal size "was referred to as a staff weapon, and fires a much higher intensity blast. This is a very deadly weapon if used correctly"

"Professor, just who were these muggles you were referring to?" asked Hermione

"Well I met with them just before they went to Privet Drive. All of them are involved with a top secret program for the United States Air Force, one of them was James Potters older brother. The other three were the team of people he worked with and were mostly there for protection" said Dumbledore.

The other three people in the room were shocked, Harry their best friend had family other than the Dursleys. As it registered with the small group, the professor continued "The battle ended in our favour, and as the order and the muggles who fought congregated on what was left of the front lawn of number four. Unfortunately Petunia and Dudley Dursley did not survive the battle, so the protection that Harry had at Privet Drive no longer exists. When Vernon regained consciousness, and discovered this fact, he tried to attack Harry but before he could get any closer he was shot with a Zat by Jack O'Neill. But before we could do anything to get here, a white glow surrounded the muggles, Harry, Ginny, Remus, and Tonks, as well as a few items in the wreckage of number four, which we later discovered were Harry's belongings. After a second or two of the white glow, everything encased in it vanished. Until we can determine what has happened, we must assume that Voldemort has them all". 

From behind the small group, suddenly there was a new familiar voice. A voice that the owner of which was the object of concern for all the people in the room, and many others besides; the owner was Harry Potter. "Actually Professor, we were never taken by Voldemort. We were picked up by a friend of Uncle Daniel's" he said.

As soon as Hermione saw her other best friend, she ran towards him to reassure herself that he was actually there, and to give him the biggest hug. Instead of that happening she ran straight through him. When Ron saw this, he exclaimed "Bloody Hell Harry, you're a ghost!"

Once Hermione had composed herself, Harry answered "No I'm definitely not a ghost Ron. This is a Hologram, that's a projected 3D image of something. This one just happens to be transmitted from another location and I can actually see what's going on", Hermione interrupted "Muggles don't have technology that advanced yet!" she exclaimed.

"Whoever said it was muggle technology, Hermione" said Harry, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Harry, I wonder could you tell us where you are?" asked Professor Dumbledore

"Well at the moment Professor, myself along with Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Daniel and everyone else are in orbit" answered Harry, "And Mione, if you want to know who picked us up, look up stuff on the roswell conspiracy" he continued.

Suddenly Harry stumbled, as if from a shove and then Ginny's image appeared in his place. "Just to confirm what Harry has said, we're all together in a huge spacecraft. The colonel says if you want a description, think Star Trek what ever that is" said the youngest Weasley. "We were picked up by someone called Thor. Apparently he is the supreme commander of the Aguard Fleet."

"You were picked up by the Norse Gods?!?" Exclaimed Hermione

"No. Look we'll explain things better when we see you next, or can send a letter" said Ginny "Hermione, can you sort my stuff into a stack so Thor can pick it up in 10 Minutes please?"

As Hermione left, the image changed again this time into a graying older man. He had a military look about him, and Ron could tell this was not someone to cross.

"Because of the Snake that has taken control of Lord Snakeboy, you will have to watch yourselves in any encounter with him. These things are pure evil, with a capital E and will do anything to gain an advantage over you. Add a God complex to that and you get one very powerful being. Since none of you have any experience in dealing with and fighting the Gou'ald, we'll give your people, Danny's Nephew, and the resident Redhead the benefit of our experience" said the man, but before he could continue Mrs. Weasley interrupted

"You are going to be in a safe place right?" she asked

"Try the middle of a mountain" replied the man "We all work out of one of the most secure and top secret air force bases in the US. If there is a deatheater attack we can get your people to an off planet facility of ours or to one of our allies if necessary" he finished.

"Molly, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill. He is very close to Harry's uncle Daniel, and is his commanding officer" said Professor Dumbledore "Colonel, is there any chance of speaking with Remus or Tonks?" continued the Professor.

"Sure" replied O'Neill "Hey Wolfman, get over here. Your boss wants to talk."

Suddenly another voice came over the link "That's Ex-Wolfman to you, Flyboy" and then Remus appeared next to O'Neill. As soon as Remus was on the Holographic link, it was obvious that he could see the worry on Molly Weasley's face, and he immediately went on to assure her that both Harry and Ginny would be safe. "Molly, for this summer all four of us will be staying on one of the Highest security USAF bases on the Planet. There will be constantly two fully trained wizards around, and the underage magic restrictions don't apply in the US, plus the base is constantly manned by highly trained marines. They – Will – Be – Safe".

"Look" added Jack "Me, My team and everyone on that base have been fighting the Gou'ald and the unknown for almost seven years. In those seven years more system lords have been taken out than in the past thousand. Our people are the best of the best at fighting the snakeheads, and it seems that your Lord Voldemort qualifys on two counts; according to you guys he had a snake obsession, and he now has a snake in the head."

Suddenly a third figure came into view beside Remus, and Colonel O'Neill and said to the gathering "I'm afraid we need to take our leave now. Thor has just received a message that the replicators are attacking another asgard planet, so he will send us directly to the SGC. Harry said to pass on that he'll write as soon as he can, and to let him know how you did on the OWL's". With a short goodbye from the group around the table, the three holographic figures disappeared.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

General Hammond was sitting in his office reading the last mission report from SG3, when suddenly there was a white flash in the adjoining room. Instantly he got up and entered the Room to find SG1, along with two unknown adults and children, one of which looked very much like Dr Jackson but with messy black hair and extremely green eyes.

"Dr Jackson, I take it this is your nephew?" asked the commanding officer of the SGC.

"It is. General I would like you to meet Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks" said Daniel "Harry, guys, this is General Hammond, our commanding officer". 

"Pleased to meet you, welcome to the SGC" said the General "I take it things didn't go as smoothly as planned in England, Jack?" 

Before anyone else could say anything, a loud siren started and over a loudspeaker came the words "Unscheduled Off-World Activation"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Review….. please

Exciting, who's going to come through the gate? Answers on a postcard….. wait sorry. Answers in a review please

Those of you who get it will get Greetz in the next chapter.

Sorry it took so long to come up with a new chapter, but things are kind of hetic at the moment. Got Mcse exams to revise for (passed my second exam also on the first try. Go Me!), got three fics I will concentrate on (The New Line, Hogwarts Generation X, and of course Magic beyond the Stars) the other two fics are semi-abandoned, as I got major blocks on Harry the daywalker, and I talked to one of the reviewers about the dimension theory, and decided I didn't like the way I had started it. If I start having ideas for those two again I will write stuff, but if anyone wants to take them over or use the ideas feel free. I also got hooked on this very cool manga Webcomic called megatokyo (www.megatokyo.com) that was recommended by a friend. Its about two gamers who go on a trip to japan and get stuck there for months on end. Read it just to see Largo the l33T master's antics later in the story.

CHALLENGE// CHALLENGE// CHALLENGE// CHALLENGE// CHALLENGE//

With the upcoming Alien vs Predator movie, I have come up with a fan fic challenge for you sci-fi fans

Stargate / Aliens 

or 

Stargate / Predator

Or even

Stargate / Aliens / Predator 

In all the worlds the SGC has visited, they have not met that many aliens who are not humanoid. I think this needs to be rectified. 

Can you not see tea'lc facing off against a predator, who would come off best there? 

The SGC and tokra have the transphase eradication rods that can negate invisibility tech, so predator cloaking will not be as effective.

With the aliens, ideal way to get rid of some less liked characters, such as Senator Kinsey, etc.

NID could try and capture one (Alien or Predator or Both) for study, and have the whole thing blow up in their faces.

There are tons of cool things that you could do with these universes, and these are just a few ideas. In the aliens movie and the alien vs predator game there was always a bunch of marines involved; why not the SGC?

If anyone has a go at this please let me know and I will definitely read and review

ENDCHALLENGE//ENDCHALLENGE// ENDCHALLENGE// ENDCHALLENGE// ENDCHALLENGE// 

Reviewer thanks (Greetz have stars by them):

*GreenDragonUK*

Bee3 

CapriceAnn Hedican-kocur

Red Eyed, Divine Dragoon77415

*Ruth*

*Foxfur*

Kenneth

Ibozun

Angel

Griffindor Lady


End file.
